


Através do Véu

by MiRz



Series: Dramas de Ouro [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon, Spirits
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Enquanto Aiolia se confessava diante o túmulo do seu irmão, ele se imaginou sozinho no cemitério, falando com um pedaço de pedra fingindo que era seu irmão. Mal sabia ele, que de fato, apesar de Aiolos não estar presente fisicamente, ele estava presente em espírito e lhe ensina uma última lição.
Relationships: Leo Aiolia & Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: Dramas de Ouro [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890094
Kudos: 3





	Através do Véu

Aiolos não havia sido nada menos do que curioso quando estava vivo. Sempre fez parte da natureza humana a atração pelo mistério e pelo indecifrável, mas Aiolos parecia ter levado essa curiosidade a níveis perigosos, quase suicidas, como da vez que tentou escalar Star Hill, por exemplo. O Grande Mestre quando o viu pendurado no precipício, já na metade do caminho, o teletransportou em segurança ao chão e gritou com ele por duas horas, questionando se aquela era uma nova forma criativa de se matar.

Teve aquela outra vez no início da sua adolescência, quando a curiosidade do sexo oposto começou a surgir. Ele poderia tê-la saciado com qualquer outra moça da vila de Rodório, mas escolheu trocar umas bitoquinhas com a filha do açougueiro, que declaradamente queria que todos do sexo masculino com mais de doze anos ficassem longe da sua menina e que o perseguiu por semanas com a faca na mão depois de flagrá-los juntos.

Foi essa mesma curiosidade que o fez querer conhecer o Santuário de cabo a rabo, se aventurando clandestinamente pelas salas do Décimo Terceiro Templo durante uma noite, e que sem querer, descobriu a traição de Saga e parou a tentativa de assassinato de Atena. Foi uma mera coincidência que salvou o mundo de uma das maiores catástrofes que poderia acontecer, mas naquele dia, a sorte em sobreviver aos perigos não estava do seu lado, e assim partiu para o maior dos mistérios da vida: a morte.

A morte, porém, era chata. Aiolos não sabia se realmente havia céu ou inferno, mas ele apenas abriu os olhos, como se estivesse acordando de um sono inesperado, e se encontrou em um lugar que era familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo desconhecido. Era como existir, mas não realmente. Um meio-morto. Tudo era estranho do outro lado do véu da vida. Seu novo lado.

Lembrava-se que fora assassinado por Shura sob as ordens de Saga, mas não se lembrava da dor, do frio ou do medo na hora da morte. Uma pequena misericórdia para a inércia que sobrevivia nesse seu novo modo de existir.

A visão diante seus olhos não eram nítida. Era borrada e obscurecida. Não conseguia ouvir ninguém do mundo dos vivos também. Fazia sentido. Da mesma forma que os vivos não podiam ver os mortos, os mortos também tinham muita dificuldade em continuar “conectados” ao mundo dos vivos. Era enervante para ser sincero e com o tempo ficou solitário, mas por algum motivo, ele não conseguia ir além de onde estava. Não havia portões para o céu e nem o fogo do inferno. Menos ainda um Templo de julgamento ou um dos mundos de Hades.

Foi com muito treino que conseguiu fazer algumas ligeiras aparições e ter noção do que acontecia no mundo dos vivos, inclusive conseguiu influenciar algumas situações, mas essas atividades o drenavam demais, ao ponto de algumas vezes achar que partiria definitivamente tamanha a exaustão. E por mais que quisesse ser capaz de sair daquele limbo, drenar suas energias nunca foi o suficiente para mudar o estágio.

Até aquele dia.

Por algum motivo, Aiolos se sentiu sintonizado com o mundo dos vivos, entretanto antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito, ele percebeu que estava em um cemitério, com uma figura conhecida se aproximando dele, mas sem vê-lo realmente. Era Aiolia. Não era a primeira vez que conseguiu vê-lo desde que morreu, mas sempre o surpreendia o quanto seu irmãozinho estava grande, maior que ele até.

O leonino ficou um tempo em silêncio apenas olhando para sua lápide. Tempo o suficiente para Aiolos achar que ele não falaria nada, mas então Aiolia molhou os lábios com a língua e começou a falar com uma voz grossa muito diferente da que tinha quando criança:

— Eu nunca entendi a necessidade que as pessoas têm de dramatizar um cemitério — disse Aiolia de Leão.

― “É para ser apaziguador, eu acho. As pessoas tendem a querer embelezar a tristeza na esperança de que doa menos”. ― Estava claro para Aiolos que o mais novo estava conversando apenas com o seu túmulo, mas não o impediu de querer respondê-lo, mesmo que Aiolia nunca fosse ouvi-lo.

— É verão. O sol está queimando. O dia está lindo. As abelhas estão zunindo em uma colmeia a poucos metros. Há pássaros dando voos rasantes em busca de insetos. Não há chuva. Não há frio. Não há pessoas chorando e lamentando o destino. Não há nenhum elemento poético a não ser o silêncio.

― “Sol, passarinhos, paz e tranquilidade também são elementos poéticos, Olia. É apenas um poema feliz e não um melancólico como você espera. Nem tudo são tragédias gregas, sabe?” ― Aiolos brincou e riu da própria piada.

— Eu sint– — Aiolia se interrompeu.

Aiolos tinha certeza que Aiolia queria lhe dizer ‘sinto muito’. Era o que ele queria dizer todas as vezes quando achava que falhava em uma lição, como se houvesse o que perdoar, mas Aiolia era assim mesmo, tudo que ele fizesse tinha que ser perfeito ou então não estava bom. Aiolos desconfiava que Aiolia tinha um tiquinho de Virgem também em sua arrogância leonina.

— A vila está em festa. Hoje faz catorze anos desde que você morreu por Atena. Agora que o Santuário e Rodório sabem a verdade sobre sua morte, eles decidiram chamar o dia de hoje como o Dia de São Sagittarius em sua homenagem, pois você foi o primeiro defensor de Atena nessa era ― disse Aiolia novamente.

― “Se é um feriado em minha homenagem, poderiam pelo menos colocar o meu nome e não a minha Constelação. Vai que pensam que é outro Santo de Sagitário” ― brincou o mais velho novamente, sentindo-se honrado no fundo. Sua reputação, quando soube dela, não o incomodou. Sabia que era inocente, que fizera o certo e tinha fé que um dia a verdade apareceria. Uma mentira não dura para sempre.

— Eu me lembro de quando éramos crianças. Você era um aprendiz ainda. Tínhamos acabado de perder nosso pai. Ele não era o melhor dos sujeitos, principalmente depois de ficar viúvo da nossa mãe, mas mesmo assim, você nunca me deixou esquecer dele. Toda quinta-feira você manteve a tradição do sorvete de baunilha, porque era o único mimo que o velho nos permitia. Você me contava histórias de como ele e a mamãe eram apaixonados e como o amor deles me gerou. Claro que agora eu sei que essa não era bem a verdade. O fato é que você sempre honrou suas memórias, então era de se esperar que alguém fizesse o mesmo por você quando você se fosse. Claro que eu não esperava que fosse tão logo, sobretudo, eu não esperava que eu não conseguisse.

― “Você se lembra disso, Aiolia? Faz tanto tempo e você era tão pequeno na época”. ― Aiolos sorriu saudosista. ― “Mas eu nunca fiz isso pensando em mim ou querendo preservar a memória dos nossos pais, eles nunca foram muito bons, para ser sincero. Eu falava dos nossos pais porque temia que em um futuro próximo você não tivesse mais uma vida capaz de gerar memórias felizes, então quis preservar aquelas poucas que já existiam.”

— Quando… Quando a notícia da sua suposta traição se espalhou e chegou aos meus ouvidos através dos soldados, eu não acreditei. Mas então o Grande Mestre me convocou. E eu fiquei com medo, por que quem não tinha medo dele? Com aquela sua capa escura e a máscara assustadora, ele parecia um vilão de filme ruim. Mas também tinha medo do que ele iria me falar, pois eu nunca fui chamado à sua presença. E então…Ele me deu a notícia. Disse que você traiu Atena e Shura havia sido responsável pela sua execução. E eu acreditei nele. Perdoe-me.

― “Oh Aiolia! Era isso que você sentia muito, irmãozinho? Mas não há nada para se lamentar, não há nada para perdoar. É claro que você acreditaria no Grande Mestre, quem não acreditaria nele?” ― Aiolos disse sentindo vontade de abraçar seu irmão e tirar dele daquela dor, mas nem tentou porque sabia que não funcionaria e ia doer confirmar isso.

— Eu te conhecia a vida inteira, mas ao invés de me fiar no seu caráter, acreditei no que as pessoas me falaram e então eu senti raiva. O povo me condenava como se eu fosse a sua imagem. Como se os seus atos fossem transferidos para mim. Pecado da Carne, eles diziam quando me açoitavam até a carne viva. E a cada gota de sangue que caia dos meus ferimentos, eu desejava não te ter como irmão. Condenei cada memória boa que eu tinha sua e te odiei por todos os infortúnios que eu tive na vida. Eu consegui a armadura de Leão para provar aos outros que era diferente de você ao invés de querer deixá-lo orgulhoso e no final, apenas odiei o maior herói que passou por esse Santuário.

Aiolos sentiu as lágrimas escorrem dos olhos sabendo o que seu irmão passou por culpa dele. Viu-o caindo no chão, como se sua confissão roubou todas as suas forças e Aiolos viu o tamanho de sua força. Aiolia passou tanto tempo sentindo tudo isso sozinho, sem ter em quem se apoiar ou alguém disposto a aconselhá-lo.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao mais novo e aproximou o seu rosto do dele, como se estivessem testa colocada com testa, como fazia quando ele era criança e precisava de carinho.

― “Você era só um menino, Aiolia. Não vou condená-lo a sentir ódio por mim se isso foi o que te salvou de ser condenado como meu cúmplice. Eu não te culpo e você também não deveria se culpar. As pessoas não são perfeitas e assim como qualquer homem, eu também cometi meus erros” — confessou Aiolos.

— Eu gostaria de ter me mantido fiel a você, irmão. — Voltou a dizer Aiolia depois de se acalmar. — Quem dera eu pudesse me assemelhar a tudo aquilo que você foi. Enquanto caminhava para cá, o povo me parava e me cumprimentava. Enalteciam a minha dignidade através da sua por causa da nossa carne, como se não tivessem a criticado antes. Como se não gritassem Pecado da Carne a cada soco. Mas não foi essa hipocrisia que me entristeceu. Entristeceu-me porque da mesma forma que eu não poderia ser condenado por um crime que você cometeu, eu também não posso ser digno da sua honra. Ela pertence apenas a você. Mas, por tudo, eu gostaria que você não a tivesse. Mesmo que isso custasse à condenação do mundo. Eu apenas rogo, que você também não seja manchado pelo Pecado da Carne pela minha desonra em preferir o fim do mundo ao fim da sua vida.

― “Não me coloque em um pedestal, porque eu também não sou perfeito. Como todo homem, eu errei, eu pequei e eu fui injusto, a começar pelo fato de que quando eu salvava Atena e cumpria minha missão, eu nunca pensei em você por um segundo. Em como minhas ações ou a minha morte o afetaria. Essa é a minha maior desonra, porque sei que se eu pensasse em você na luta contra o Shura, eu abdicaria Atena e a promessa que eu fiz a ela para salvá-lo e poupá-lo da dor” ― confessou o segredo mais bem guardado da sua alma, pois por mais que tenha jurado lealdade a Atena diante sua estátua quando conseguiu a Armadura de Sagitário, no fundo do coração, o que mais lhe importava era Aiolia. Alguns laços são naturalmente mais forte que a fé e temia ser punido por pensar assim. Infelizmente, se tivesse que escolher entre Atena e Aiolia, ele salvaria Aiolia. ― “Mas tudo isso são erros meus, assim como a minha dignidade e a minha glória pertencem a mim. Você tem as suas vergonhas e as suas glórias. Só os seus atos ditam sua índole e Aiolia, acredite em mim, irmão. Você é digno e uma pessoa boa. Gostaria de ter podido ter mais tempo para ensiná-lo que a vida é uma montanha-russa de acertos e erros e você não pode se punir por cada coisa”.

Aiolos tentou abraçar o mais novo e rezou do fundo do coração para que as suas próximas palavras cheguem até Aiolia, mesmo que inconscientemente:

― “É necessário se perdoar, irmão, mas se você não conseguir, tudo bem, eu te dou o meu perdão se você precisar dele para ter paz. Mas de agora em diante, viva, irmãozinho. Livre-se do fardo em seus ombros e seja feliz antes de se tornar um escravo da tristeza. É a última lição que eu não tive tempo de lhe ensinar”.

De repente, tão misteriosamente como veio, a capacidade de Aiolos de perceber o mundo dos vivos foi se esvaindo, ficando cada vez mais longe, mais que o normal e de repente, Aiolos sentia-se ser embalado pelo sono. Algo quente e macio o rodeou, asas de penas douradas que pareciam vir dele mesmo. Num último lapso de consciência, percebeu que enfim iria ter o descanso que tanto clamou.

Num último sussurro, disse ao vento:

― “Eu te amo, Aiolia. Seja feliz de agora em diante, e que a nossa carne, ao invés de ser um pecado, que seja o nosso legado”.

E assim, Aiolos morreu novamente, mas dessa vez para sempre, livre da escravatura da sua própria tristeza e senso de dever. Finalmente alcançou a paz.

****

**_Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Olár, amores mio! Então... Talvez vocês não tenham percebido, mas essa fic é uma continuação de “Pecados da Carne”, uma resposta do Aiolos ao desabafo de Aiolia. Eu tinha escrito essa história uma vez, e acho que a primeira versão estava melhor porque estava bem animada na confecção dos diálogos, mas acontece que meu computador comeu essa versão e sumiu com o arquivo salvo e nunca consegui recuperá-lo. Reescrevi com algumas coisas que eu tinha de memória, portanto não sei o que achei disso. Deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam dela. Está digna do Aiolos ou poderia estar melhor?  
> Obrigada a todos que leram! Beijinhos de megawatts de luz! <3


End file.
